Panchito Pistoles
Panchito Pistoles is a trigger-happy Mexican rooster who first appeared in Disney's 1945 feature film The Three Caballeros. He was voiced by Joaquin Garay in the original film and was later voiced by Carlos Alazarqui. Background Personality Panchito is extremely boisterous and fun-loving. He enjoys chasing women, just like his best amigos Donald Duck and José Carioca, and always carries two revolvers and a magical flying serape. Designs Panchito is covered with red feathers, which turn white on his hands and upper arms. He normally wears red charro pants, a short bolero jacket, spurs, and a belt with holsters, all topped off with a giant sombrero. Appearances The Three Caballeros We first meet Panchito when he bursts out of Donald Duck's final birthday present. Making a dazzling entrance, he presents Donald and José Carioca with sombreros to create The Three Caballeros. After performing a musical number, Panchito takes his new friends on his magical flying serape to tour Mexico, ending with a mock bull fight and a fireworks finale. Comics Panchito appeared in many comic book stories, most notably Don Rosa's The Three Caballeros Ride Again and The Magnificent Seven (Minus 4) Caballeros. House of Mouse Panchito appeared in the House of Mouse episode "The Three Caballeros", where he is asked to perform as part of the Three Caballeros. However, problems arise when Donald realizes that no one remembers that he is part of the group. To this end, Donald takes various measures meant to ensure that he isn't forgotten, such as changing his name and identity to The Duck Formerly Known As Donald. Finally, Mickey calls upon José and Panchito to solve the problem. The duo play their favorite brand of tricks on Donald, and he soon comes around. In most later episodes, Panchito can be seen in certain crowd shots with José. He later appears again with José and Donald to perform another song, titled "My Name is Panchito", in the episode "Not So Goofy", revealing his full name - Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III. Disney Parks Panchito appears as an extremely rare meet-and-greet character in the United States, but he can be found regularly at Tokyo Disneylandand Tokyo DisneySea. At Walt Disney World, Panchito's likeness is featured at Disney's All-Star Music Resort and Disney's Coronado Springs Resort (which also features a gift shop called Panchito's Gifts & Sundries). Panchito can also be seen in the Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland versions of It's a Small World as a marionette. Mickey Mouse Revue Panchito joined Donald and José in the former animatronic show as a part of the caballeros. Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros Panchito appears in the Epcot boat ride along with Donald and José. In the ride, The Three Caballeros plan to perform a concert in Mexico City. When Donald goes missing, Panchito and José go on a search for their missing friend. After a wild tour through the sites of Mexico, the Caballeros are reunited just in time for their big show. Mickey's Soundsational Parade Panchito appears in the newest parade at Disneyland. José and Panchito join Donald as they dance along the parade with female dancers. Panchito carries a long stick for breaking pinatas. External links *Panchito Pistoles at the INDUCKS *Disney's HooZoo - Panchito Pistoles Category:Animated Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Birds Category:Animal Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Chickens Category:Dancers Category:Movie Heroes Category:The Three Caballeros Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Wist Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Wind Heroes Category:Company Category:Winter Heroes Category:Victim of Hungry Villain Category:Sun Heroes Category:Cartoon